


The Toothbat

by panicked_introvert



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Boys Kissing, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Inanimate Objects, Loud Sex, M/M, Moaning, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Toothbat - Freeform, Top Awsten Knight, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_introvert/pseuds/panicked_introvert
Summary: Awsten fucks Geoff with his toothbat. Enough said.PSA: THIS WAS WRITTEN AS A JOKE! I do not actually ship these two people! I simply wished to write something that would traumatise people :) Please keep this in mind before reading and do not attack me! Thank you!





	The Toothbat

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This was intended just to be a crack fic, but I got WAY too immersed in it. So now we have this monstrosity... enjoy, I guess.
> 
> PS: Awsten and Travis, if you guys read this I hope you aren't too scarred for life. :)

“You little shit.”

“What? I said I wanted a toothbat, and I got one,” Awsten laughed, spinning in a happy circle around their shared apartment. In his hand was the toothbat in question- a massive dull pink object the size of a standard baseball bat, with dozens of fake teeth embedded in it. Geoff was in shock, but mostly disappointment, at this. His boyfriend had joked about wanting a toothbat for a long time, but he never thought he would actually  _ go through _ with it.

“Why, though?” Geoff whined. “All it’s gonna do is collect dust and take up space… what are you even going to do with that thing?”

“I had a few ideas…” Awsten grinned, spinning the toothbat around in one hand as he stepped towards Geoff.

“Such as?” Geoff crossed his arms, awaiting Awsten’s answer.

Awsten simply poked Geoff’s cheek with the end of the toothbat, smirking and fluttering his eyelashes. “Well, I was thinking… I could put it in your ass.”

“Excuse me?” Geoff’s eyes widened with utter shock. “What do you mean,  _ put it in my ass? _ ”

“You heard me. I wanna fuck you with it.” Awsten grinned, crawling into Geoff’s lap and draping his arms around his neck. “Sounds hot, huh?”

Geoff silently considered the prospect. This wasn’t the first time Awsten had suggested some creative, yet highly ridiculous, sexual escapade. Despite the blatantly obvious fact that it would probably hurt a lot having a plastic tooth-encrusted baseball bat pushed into his ass, the idea kind of excited him a bit. “I mean… I guess we could try it…”

“Yesss!” Awsten grinned and pecked Geoff on the lips before climbing off his lap, swinging the toothbat around once more before scooping it into his arms and holding it like a newborn baby. “Alright then… I want you to get undressed and stretch yourself, then sit on the bed and wait for me. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

~~~

Sure enough, just as he had expected, Awsten was pleased to see Geoff had followed his instructions as he stepped into the bedroom. The brunet was curled up nude on the bed, his pretty blue eyes focused right on Awsten with anticipation.

“Did you stretch yourself?” Awsten asked with a raise of his eyebrow as he pushed a few locks of soft red hair out of his eyes.

“M-hm.” Geoff nodded.

“Good boy.” Awsten leaned forward and kissed Geoff’s forehead. “Turn around.” Geoff immediately obeyed his instructions, facing away from him. Awsten rested the toothbat on the bed and undid his belt, using it to fasten Geoff’s wrists together behind his back. “Is that too tight?”

“Nope. It’s just right,” Geoff replied.

Awsten nodded before helping Geoff rest his head on a pillow, his lower half stuck up in the air as he supported himself with his knees. “The safeword is silver, got it?”

“Got it.”

Moving back to the other end of the bed, Awsten grabbed the lube from the bedside table and uncapped the bottle, drizzling a healthy amount into the palm of his hand. Despite how much he wanted to shove the toothbat into Geoff right then and there and fuck him mercilessly into the mattress, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. He began coating the toothbat in lube, sighing to himself about what a pain this would be to clean off later.

“Y’know, out of all the things I thought I would do in my life… this definitely wasn’t one of them,” Geoff remarked softly to break the silence.

Awsten let out a little chuckle as he made sure the toothbat was thoroughly coated up to the handle. He didn’t know how much of the bat he would be able to fit inside Geoff, so he had to prepare for anything. He knew that Geoff had managed to fit some pretty substantial toys inside himself before, but nothing that was nearly this big. “I’m gonna try to stretch you a bit more just in case, okay?”

Geoff nodded. “Whatever you need to do-” The sudden feeling of Awsten’s tongue prodding at his entrance made him squeal in surprise, then let out a shaky moan as his boyfriend grabbed his hips tight enough to leave bruises. Awsten eagerly buried his face in Geoff’s ass, flicking his tongue in and out, alternating between overwhelming him and teasing him. Geoff was practically mush in a few short seconds, whimpering and shaking as he started rutting his hips back against Awsten’s tongue. After a while, Awsten had the audacity to pull away and smirk, murmuring the words “You taste so fucking good” before tugging Geoff’s hips back and resuming what he was doing. This caused Geoff to absolutely lose it, letting Awsten do whatever he wanted to him without any hesitation, his wrists twitching and tugging against the belt as a series of moans varying in pitch spilled from his lips. He was on the verge of orgasm within just a short minute- Awsten just felt  _ that _ good.

Sensing that Geoff was about to cum, Awsten pulled away with a satisfying pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist. Geoff let out a disappointed whine, gazing up at Awsten with the most innocent look he could muster, silently begging for him to continue.

“I know, baby, I know… but we haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” Awsten picked up the toothbat from where it had been resting on the bed and teasingly tapped the top of Geoff’s head with it. “I know you love it when I eat you out, but trust me…  _ this _ will feel a lot better.” 

“M-hm…” Geoff nodded with a nervous little smile. “...just try to be gentle, okay?”

“Of course I will, baby.” Awsten quickly kissed Geoff’s hip before lining the slicked-up toothbat up with his pretty pink hole. He knew that the top of the bat was the widest, so he would have to be  _ extraordinarily _ slow and gentle with the first couple of inches. He began moving the tip of the toothbat in lazy circles on top of Geoff’s rim, allowing his boyfriend to get a sense of just how big it would be. “Try to relax, okay? It’ll be easier to get it in…” With one deep breath in and one deep breath out, Awsten began slowly edging the bat inside of Geoff’s ass, carefully watching his face for any visible signs of discomfort. So far, he seemed to be okay, letting out a little sigh and biting his bottom lip. “Does that feel okay so far?”

“Yeah… it’s a bit weird, but it doesn’t hurt,” Geoff replied.

Awsten let out a quiet hum in response, continuing to edge the bat inside of Geoff until he had pushed it inside about two inches into his ass. Geoff still didn’t seem to be in any sort of pain- rather, he seemed to be in pure pleasure, whimpering and panting softly as he pushed his hips back against the tip of the bat. “Does that feel good?”  
“M-hm!” Geoff nodded eagerly. “I need more, Awsten, please…”

Pleasantly surprised at how well Geoff was taking it, Awsten slowly pushed a few more inches into his boyfriend, cherishing the desperate moans he received in response. Geoff was already in absolute ecstasy, his thighs quaking and shuddering from the effort of trying to remain upright, Awsten’s name falling from his lips like a prayer. Smirking, Awsten edged the toothbat in until Geoff told him he couldn’t take any more. However, Geoff had managed to fit a good twelve inches into his ass, which was more than Awsten was expecting. “I’m gonna start moving it now… you’re still good?”  
“Yes, just start moving it, _please_ …” Geoff whined, managing to turn his head around enough to gaze at Awsten with a desperate look.

“Be patient.” Awsten gave Geoff a little slap on the ass before taking hold of one of his hips with an iron grip to hold him still. Firmly grasping the handle of the toothbat, he began slowly moving the massive object in and out of Geoff’s hole. He couldn’t help but watch in slight fascination as he pulled the bat out a few inches, the plastic teeth catching momentarily on his boyfriend’s rim; before Geoff almost instantly sucked it back inside, still as tight as ever despite the huge toothbat stretching him open. “God, you’re so fucking tight…”

Geoff let out a little moan in response, hiding his face in the pillow and wiggling his hips eagerly. Smiling, Awsten began speeding up his movements while being sure not to hurt Geoff, somehow managing to hold him still with just one hand. He could tell that his boyfriend was quickly coming undone just from his simple and quick gestures- Geoff’s moaning was becoming more and more feminine and high-pitched, his toes curling as one of his knees almost gave out from beneath him due to how much he was shaking. 

Pausing his motions for just a few moments, Awsten gently pushed Geoff onto his side so his knees wouldn’t buckle. Pinning Geoff down by one hip, he continued working the toothbat around inside him, loving every single moan and desperate squeak he got from the man pinned beneath him. “You close, baby?”

Geoff nodded, his eyes fluttering open as he gazed up at Awsten with hooded eyes as his voice came out as a desperate whimper. “P-please, Awsie, I’m so close…”

Smirking, Awsten pushed the toothbat inside Geoff as far he could until it bumped against his prostate. Geoff let out a purely pornographic sound, his entire body spasming as he buried his face in the pillow. “A-awsten! I’m gonna-” He cut himself off with another moan as he hit his high, his cum splattering on the sheets as his entire body trembled and shook. 

Awsten started gently easing the toothbat out of Geoff’s ass, eventually pulling it out all the way with a satisfying pop. He then dropped the bat onto the bed as he went to work undoing the belt still wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s wrists, gently massaging the bruised skin. “You alright, baby?”

“Yeah…” Geoff replied weakly, rolling onto his back and lovingly smiling up at Awsten. “That felt amazing…”

“Told you it would be hot,” Awsten chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Geoff on the lips. “Would you feel like maybe doing that again at some point?”

“Definitely,” Geoff nodded as he pulled Awsten down and hugged him. “I just wanna cuddle right now, though…”

Awsten smiled, noticing that Geoff was already beginning to nod off. Grabbing the toothbat from the end of the bed, he rested it between the two of them as he tugged the fluffy blankets over him and Geoff. The two lovers fell asleep together with the toothbat resting between them.


End file.
